


Pathetic Virgin

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Creampie, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Clive fucks a clone of himself
Relationships: Clive (Professor Layton)/Clive (Professor Layton)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Pathetic Virgin

Clive stared at his mechanical clone, It laid there on the table in the kitchen, looking way too perfect. He was so happy, He figured making another one of himself would be a stupid idea, but when he actually started to work on it, it turned out to be a convenience. After all, this thing was supposed to be him, nothing could be of better use to him in this situation than another version of himself. 

Clive reached up to its neck, and held down a button … It turned on, and immediately sat up. It’s hair was synthetic, slightly tangled on his head as he looked around. 

“Welcome to the world!” Clive said, excitedly putting his hand on his creation’s shoulder. It looked at him, and smiled, “you look just like me-” He said, sounding pretty amazed at the fact that there was something else that looked like him. 

“Because I am you- or- actually- You’re me”

“I’m me?”

“N-no I’m me- you’re You”

“Ohh- I get it- so I’m you-”

“No, i’m you- i- ah-” Clive stopped, this was pointless. “You are Claus, I’m Clive-” Clive said to Claus, who looked at Clive … and tilted his head, “I- I see. I’m Claus- You’re Clive-” He said, wanting to make sure he got all the details correct. 

“That’s correct.” 

“Why do you get to keep the name?” 

“Because the original always gets to keep the name! Look, I need you to do me a favor-” 

“Like?”

“... I- kinda need you to have sex with me? For science!”

“That’s gay-” Claus said, giving Clive a look from the corner of his eye. “No it’s not-! You’re me so it’s like- masturbation- plus you aren’t real-” 

“I- i”m just as real as you are! Being made out of metal doesn’t make me any less conscious-:

“You’re only as sentient as I program you to be- so shut up. This isn’t I robot-”

Claus huffed, and stood, “fine then- turn-”

Clive stared at him, before squinting. “You think you’re topping?” he asked, getting a look from Claus. The robot didn’t really say much, and neither did Clive … 

“Well you’re not sticking your dick in me-”

“Yes I am- why do you think you were made like that?”

“Like what?”

“Take your pants off-” Clive said, and Claus looked down. “Did you make me with a pussy or something, you weird fuck?” he asked, dropping his pants, inspecting his length. It all looked about the same. 

“What? Was I supposed to clone my ass? That’d require me looking at it for hours until I made a direct copy- of my own butthole-” 

Claus reached down, “... oh god- what is this-” 

“You have both- two holes- and they both feel really good for you so there’s no reason why you shouldn’t wanna do it-”

Claus looked up, before putting a hand around Clive’s neck, “Remake me with the right parts or don’t turn me back on!” he yelled, and Clive huffed, trying to pry his hands away. He tried for a good while, before Claus stopped … and picked Clive up easily. 

“Did you make me stronger than you? Are you sure you wanted to top?” He asked, watching his human counterpart flail. Clive kicked against Claus’s chest, but got nowhere, trying to pry his arms off. 

“It’s not like that! You’re a robot that was technically built for labor! Of course you’re stronger than- AGH-” Clive got a little nervous as their positions were switched, and he was thrown down against the table. 

“That’s gay-” Claus said, “I know what you really did- you wanted someone to come overpower you without you having to ask for it- that way you get to enjoy it without admitting it-” 

“That’s not it and you know it!” Clive yelled, going quiet as the hand on his neck squeezed him. “There’s easier ways to do this stop being a pussy and buy a dildo-”

“Claus!”

Clive was silenced by silicon lips on his own, the hand on his neck sliding down as he was kissed, the exact same way he’d been doing it for a while. He recognized his own movements, yet he failed to make actions to stop it, or fight back. At some point he just froze up, and he was laying on the table with two hands stuck up his shirt, feeling around where he was weakest. It started as just a rough massage, but eventually, Claus got between his legs, and once the grinding started, he lost all control. 

He tried to rationalize, this … wasn’t that bad, was it? Not really .. Claus pulled away, shoving one of his hands down past Clive’s waistband. “A-alright! I’m gay! You can stop!” Clive said, wondering if this boner was from his attraction to himself or his desire to be fucked. 

He was pretty good looking, but as Claus groped him, he couldn't help but feel this had more to do with some weird unsatisfied urge than anything else. Especially when Claus went for his neck, ignoring his pleas as he bit him. He bit hard too, Just like Clive would have. He let his teeth scrape across the tender area where Clive’s neck met his shoulders, pumping his hand. 

“S-stop! At least- m-my clothes!” 

“Cum on yourself-” Claus mumbled, sinking his teeth into Clive’s neck. Clive winced, throbbing in the soft material of Claus’s hand. It hurt a little, getting handled like this. He was used to everyone just sort of … letting him fuck them? Claus seemed to be the same way, Clive had vivid memories of doing this sort of thing to someone, as roleplay. He panted, starting to melt a little. He could feel his tip dripping onto Claus’s fingers, Lubricating his own length. “Hha- hh-aah!” Clive arched, legs tensed as he twisted and turned. He was cumming, it wouldn’t stop, Claus kept stroking him, going faster and faster until he was laying there with his legs open, thrusting into the hand. This was really confusing, Claus’s entire body was made to look like him. But it’s exterior, and the texture, it was all built in the likeness of the women he’d been with. It felt so weird having someone with soft hair, who smelled good, grab him by his shoulders and lay him down on the floor like a bitch. 

“Alright! Stop!” Clive yelled, arms straining as he fought to keep his clothes on. Claus just decided to continue undressing him, going as far as to rip off whatever Clive wouldn’t let him undo. Clive rolled over, attempting to get up and get away. “Don’t you know you aren’t supposed to hurt people?!” He yelled. As soon as he got up, he was shoved back down, face to the floor as Claus held his arm behind his back. Clive gave up a little, he was tired from struggling.

“Look- I’ll rebuild you with the right parts if you just- let me go-” Clive said … relieved when Claus pulled away from him. He sat up, “ you didn’t have t-” He stopped, being pushed down onto his back. He watched Claus try to keep him down while getting his clothes off, seeing that he was flooding from between his legs. “Why- would you make me like this?!”

“To keep you from trying to fuck me- duh!” Clive yelled, “I bet you just can’t wait to have something in you, huh? Come on- ride me-”

“Y-you’re talking to yourself like that!” Claus yelled, kicking his clothing off to the side. Once he was finally undressed, he stopped for a moment … he couldn’t stand the smug look on his own face, but he needed this- He sighed, turning red as his body demanded of him exactly what Clive told it to. He moved, letting himself slide down onto his own erection, finding it extremely weird just how much liquid was coming out of him. He drooled a little, both of them forgetting where they were who they were, what they were doing, as they just sat there … 

“I- I’m not moving-” Claus mumbled. His insides felt like they were being screwed through with a knife. It hurt, but it felt so good, in a weird- morbid way. “A- am I small or are you big?” He said, trying to move himself up. When he did, His stomach clenched, and his legs locked up a little. Clive sighed, “ both- You’re built just a little smaller than my circumference - that way you can stretch-” 

“You- ugh- you-” Claus reached down, stroking himself. “Pathetic- virgin-” He groaned, very slowly getting used to the feeling. He eventually ended up arched backwards, Clive’s hands on his hips as he thrust into him as hard as he could. Claus just moaned, whimpering softly, stroking himself. He wondered for a second, would anything come out? 

After a while, his body seemed to be able to deal with the sensation, and he moved on his own, holding Clive’s arms down to keep his “gross virgin hands” off of him. 

“You should- ah- be ashamed of yourself!”

“I’m not- this - this is kinda kinky to be honest-” Clive mumbled. He didn’t have any other option. There was no way he was gonna go have sex with another guy … like a normal person would. No- he was far too ashamed, and far too self-cestual .. 

He groaned when Claus leaned down, kissing him as he continued to move. He was probably only doing it because it was his only weakness, getting his mouth drooled on by someone else, any act of intimacy was good enough, really. 

Claus came, blowing his load all over Clive’s chest. Or- well- he would have- if anything came out it would have. He trembled, looking down at Clive, who looked like he was trying to keep moving… 

Claus moved, getting off of Clive. “ i- I guess it’s jammed-” Clive mumbled, before going into immediate panic as Claus pushed himself at his hole. 

“W-what are you doing?!!!” 

“Plumbing- “ 

“That’s not funny!” Clive yelled, but it was already too late. “Shhh-” Claus hushed him, holding him still as he wiggled his tip inside. It was a slow process, and Clive fought violently through all of it. He turned his body, trying to get away, but all he did was provide stimulation for Claus as he slowly entered him. Clive attempted to grab something, maybe a wrench to hit Claus in the head with, but before he could, both of his wrists were locked in Claus’s hands. 

In fact, Claus was pulling him down onto his dick by his arms. Clive’s stomach was filled almost immediately, the only thing he could do was try and get up again.

But it only resulted in him doing exactly what he did before. Getting up, getting his face shoved down into the floor, and then getting his arm pinned behind his back. “Fuck- you’re so tight-” Claus groaned, sliding himself out a little. Clive’s confused whimper, and his shaking breaths were musical. His legs were shaking,dick so hard it was pushing against his stomach, dripping precum onto the floor as Claus slowly thrust. After all, he didn’t wanna hurt his creator. He just wanted him to finally realize that yes- Clive- you are gay. At least Bisexual. 

Clive closed his eyes, and groaned, relaxing a little, only inviting Claus to go deeper into him and- wait- this feels- really good. He “accidentally” let out a moan, mouth wide open as Claus began going faster. He wanted to scream out for him to stop, but- he couldn’t make the noise come out. All he could do was moan, and withe, and wonder why something that hurt so much could feel so good. Clive closed his eyes, and Claus let him go, gripping him by his hips as he laid there. It was a little weird, seeing himself be so submissive, and he was shocked by how well he could take it. 

And how good it felt, Clive was lucky he was doing this with himself, and not some other guy who wouldn’t give two shits about him enough to not ram him into next week. Claus only cared because he was programmed to, but part of him- seemed to just- not wanna see himself that way. Clive tensed, and moaned- you know- like a bitch, cum splashing onto the floor. Claus grinned, putting his leg up a little, shoving himself into Clive, hitting him where it mattered. 

Clive screamed, finally, eyes squeezed shut as he let out uncontrollable moans. It all felt too good, his heart was on fire, he was unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to think. At some point he went quiet, face completely red as he listened to the sound of Claus over him, thrusting wildly, skin slapping against his ass. 

Jesus- why exactly did he do this again? 

Claus stopped, and Clive barely opened his eyes, feeling something start pouring out inside of him.

Great- now he was getting cream pied. He just laid there, being allowed to lay down on his side as Claus slowly rocked his hips, riding out his orgasm, getting Clive’s insides infinitely dirty with his seed. He licked his lips, and mumbled something, staring down at Clive’s body as he stopped, panting softly … 

“Clive-” Claus said, and Clive looked up at him, eyes barely open. Claus bit his lip, “let’s do it again-” he said, shoving his fingers into his leaking entrance, “You should make another one- I mean- three Clives at once- we’ll make you feel so good~” 

“ you want me to make more of myself so I can gang bang myself-?” 

“For research-”

“ … f-for research-”


End file.
